Most archery bows use a various types of sighting devices such as a scope sight or a pin sight. These sights are usually installed on the bow above the arrow rest. These sights usually can be moved vertically for proper aiming of the bow. Some sights can also be moved horizontally to take into account the horizontal movement of the arrow. This is called windage. There are numerous designs to move the sight in the vertical position to take into account the distance one is from the target. The most basic design is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,355,809 to G. B. Guyton. On this device the sight is moved in a vertical position along a rack by a pinion. U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,966 to Gibbs shows a very similar design for a bow sight. In this case you have a C-shape frame that supports a vertical screw and the sight is moved up and down along the vertical screw.
The main problem with both of these sights is that neither of them can be adjusted precisely enough for the archer. Thus, one of the main objects of this invention is to devise a bow sight that can be precise down to a one thousandth of an inch. Second, although the patent to Gibbs does show a ruling there is no effective way to keep track of the sighting position that is necessary for the archer. Thus, the objective of this invention is to place a meter on the bow sight so that the archer would know the precise location of his sight down to a one thousandth of an inch. As pointed out above, rulings have been used along the side of the sight however, most of these rulings do not measure down to a one thousandth of an inch. Many sights in their instructions for use call for the archer to place a pencil line at the point where the sight is located. This is not a very accurate method in that a pencil line is usually larger than a one thousandth of an inch. Most pencil lines are over ten thousandths of an inch. Thus, the inventors have incorporated a meter to measure the precise location down to an one thousandth of an inch where the sight islocated.
In competitive meets the archer has to shoot at a set of targets in differing orders. The archer needs to know the exact position of his bow sight so that when he returns to shoot at the same target again he can place the bow sight in that exact position. Thus, one of the objectives of this invention is to give the archer a readout of the exact position of his bow sight. As I stated above several bow sights just state that you should put a pencil line at the point where the sight is located. However as I pointed out above this pencil line is clearly larger than ten thousandths of inch and thus leads to an inaccuracy in the sighting. Therefore one of the objectives of this invention is to allow archers to return to the exact position down to one thousandths of an inch of where their sight was previously.
The feature that achieves this is a dial or digital readout. In one embodiment the applicant has created a dial readout that reads down to one thousandths of an inch. Thus, the archer only needs to write down his readout and he can return to that readout at any time. In the other embodiment the archer has a digital readout down to one thousandths of an inch. Here to he can just write down the readout and return to that position at any time.
Applicant has devised a way to make his bow sight highly accurate yet inexpensive. The feature that enables him to do this is that he modifies a dial or digital caliper to work as the gauge and blade. By attaching a scope to a dial or digital caliper gauge and blade enables him to create a highly accurate yet inexpensive and easy to manufacture sight.